Fil:Brochy/@comment-5372485-20121113170023/@comment-3442408-20130413202059
(*Une pétition contre la fatigue tout le monde la signerait !*). Pas du tout ! Je refais donc un coucou à ton voisin. Non. Je n'aime pas Blaine. Même au fin fond de moi. Même si je prévois de le faire super cool dans ma nouvelle fic. Non je ne l'aime pas. (Tu penses donc que ton sourire peut hypnotiser mes ninjas ? Tu as marqué Finn et chéri l'u à côté de l'autre ? O_o). Aarrgh c'est chiant les "crises" comme ça. y a rien qui t'aide quand c'est comme ça ? Bon on attend. Mais je crois en toi. Mes ninjas sont des géants. De notre point de vue de minimoys. (J'aime ces moments scientifique *_*). Bon j'ai peut être souvent la flemme ... Bon le truc cool c'est qu'ils mettent deux autres jours qu'on doit rattraper le 4&5 juillet. Comme ça personne n'y va. Penser n'est pas difficile puisque tout homme a la faculuté de pensée. C'est ce qui fait son humanité. *moment philosophie du jour bonjouuuuuuuur* (C'était une erreur de mémoire.). A la clair de fontaine en flûte par toi, ça l'est XD). fleuriste va bien ?. Na. Il est énooooooooooorme surtout. (C'est un film brochyien.). T’as vu ça ? C’était en avance ! :P. (Le 302 /303 était ennuyeux ça c'est sûr. Le 304/306/307 ça va; Le 308 aussi. Mais le 309 : no way.). Bon niveau fic c'est dépassé là je crois dpeuis le temps que j'ai trainé à répondre XD Donc j'allais répondre parce que je l'aime pas donc ... XD On va dire qu'il faut taper sur quelqu'un et ça ne peut pas être Jake de ma part *O* (autre réponse attendue que « je ne peux pas le blairer » ! XD). La dernière fois que j'ai employé "repère temporel" c'était pour la lecture analytique de l'incipit de L'Etranger de Camus l'année dernière. Wow ça veut tellement tout dire *_* "I Wanna live while we're young" *s'en va pour cette référence.* L'insouciance .... beh pour te freezyfier :D Elle va juste être chambwooooowlisée. *Tend nu mouchoir même si depuis elle a dû partir xD*. Oui mais non. XD \O/ Mais ça dépasse pas le mot impossible que m'avais sorti jadis. Rien n'est plus intéressant qu'une trottinette voyons ! (*réajuste les lunettes*) vois toujours pas ! *NEVER ! *presque pas peur* Mmmh ... ils ne seront pas troublés*. Faudra que lise arthur alors un jour. Dora est la base de toute culture voyons. Myopie terrible en ce moment XD Je crois bien ... ("J'irais où tu iras" *enfin là je pars sans toi...*). Il ne faut pas être surprise voyons. Je dis plein de choses gentilles en ce moment. Ce qui est Weird. (J'adore Taylor Swift.). ET ON A EU DU KARLEY DANS LA SÉRIE \O/ Will ou Unique en tant que Katie, that is the question. M'enfin je crains qu'ils nous sortent que c'est Marley quand même. Personne ne peut battre Quinn. Ce serait "Fabrérant". *sors* Elle ne peut pas être une tortue ninja. Prépare ton chéquier :) Ta bonté et ta logique auront raison de toi. *Mais je suis sûre que tu es toute jeune et que tu as toutes tes dents*. Et donc oui problèmes temporels XD